Almost Gone
by splenduit
Summary: Lightly grabbing her arm he spun her around. “I’m not some guy you can just blow off. You know I’m much more than that. Just like you’re much more than any other girl I’ve ever met.” Rachel/Finn


Author's Note: What can I say? Once a good song gets inside my head I have to write about. Enjoy! One-shot, by the way & it takes place during Hell-O, it's a little AU, not to mention OOC,

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the creator's of Glee, nor Diana Krall's "Almost Blue", and Michael Bublé's "Song for You."

* * *

"_I don't think I want to be your boyfriend…" _Rachel felt like such a fool. Time and time again she had put her heart on her hand for Finn, and time after time he shot her down. Staring aimlessly at her book she began to ponder the possibilities of her moving on. Inner rock star? He was 18 for Pete's Sake, what inner rock star could he possibly possess living in Ohio. She was able to see through that charade. No matter what she did the fact still remained that he cared desperately of what people thought of him, and dating her would be an end to his "popularity."

She stood up abruptly and stormed off to look for another book. What she sang in Glee Club didn't help the situation. She didn't want him to know just how deep he had cut her. She would have to act indifferent towards the whole situation. Rachel couldn't keep standing idly as Finn kept on stomping away at her heart. She sighed; things seemed so complicated, all she really asked for was for a guy to cut her a break once in a while. She wanted someone to see who she was on the inside, not the outside. There was more to her than just the over-achiever personality she portrayed.

Looking up her mouth dropped, Jesse St. James, in front of her. It seemed so surreal. He was a lot more handsome than she thought. Her heart pounded, waiting for him to say something.

* * *

"_Damn...I really messed up this time. What was I thinking? I should have known things wouldn't have ended well going on a date with Santana and Brittney." _Finn quickly walked over to his locker, hoping to catch Rachel. He needed to make things right with her. Finn made a life changing decision; he was going to stop caring what the world thought of him. He had to admit the promise was a little far-fetched; he was a teenager after all. But what if he was with Rachel? If he made her his then he knew she would help him not care, because he would have her.

The jock closed the locker and smiled reassuringly. Everything would work out fine. Rachel and he could be in a great relationship now without having to worry about Quinn or a baby. He walked over the Rachel with haste. It was a little odd that she was gawking at something on her locker door. Wondering what it was he smiled, "Hey Rach…I wanted to talk to you about something."

Rachel closed her locker and looked at Finn with questioning eyes. "I realized that I only want to date one girl, you. I want to fix our relationship, I want us to be together." Holding her hand he stroked it gently waiting her to wrap her arms around him. But she never hugged him. The young girl's lips pursed into a straight line, this wasn't what she expected him to do. It made things a lot more difficult to explain her situation now.

She looked at him with angry eyes as she yanked her hand back. "I don't understand why all of a sudden to want to work things out. Is it because dating 2 girls at the same time isn't what you expected? You expect me to come to your beck and call whenever it doesn't work out with another girl?"

Finn was at a loss for words. Her reaction is not how he imagined it, not by any means. "Rachel…I…that's not what I want you to think…I-"

"You thought what, Finn? Did you think I would always be willing to give myself to you?" She glared at the floor summing up the courage to just go ahead and say what was on her mind. "There's someone else Finn. Someone worthy of my love and talent." His mind raced, he suddenly felt dizzy. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to love him.

"You can't. You're supposed to be with me" he replied. He glared at her locker. That was what she was looking at with those adorable love-struck eyes of hers. She was supposed to look at him like that! He couldn't fathom the thought of her being with anyone else but him. "Who is he? Do I know him?" he demanded to know what competition he needed to take out.

She sarcastically laughed and sent him a scathing glare,

_Almost blue  
Almost doing things we used to do  
There's a boy here and he's almost you_

_Almost all the things that you promised with your eyes  
I see in his too_

Rachel began walking towards the auditorium as Finn followed. She was not allowed to walk out of his life that simply. He would fight for her.

"Rachel please, listen to yourself!" she pushed Finn against a locker.

_Now your eyes are red from crying_

She continued to walk away defiantly. She was going to let it out; he wasn't going to hurt her anymore. Running into the bathroom she stopped. Looking in the mirror she saw a stronger woman in her reflection.

_Almost blue  
Flirting with this disaster became me  
It named me as the fool who only aimed to be_

She breathed deeply and closed her eyes. Her mind was determined to go through with this, but her heart pleaded her to stop this nonsense. Deep down inside her she still loved Finn, but this was just a pattern. She would end up heartbroken like always. Rachel didn't know how much more she could take. Jesse had been so sweet to her, so unprejudiced. She had to give him a chance. Fixing herself up she walked out of the bathroom a little more calmly than when she had entered it. The sophomore saw Finn waiting for her, she could tell her wasn't to give up quite easily.

Sighing she continued to walk to the auditorium. Softly she began once more,

_Almost blue  
Almost touching it will always do  
There's a part of me that's always true... always_

Finally reaching the auditorium, she turned to Finn. Placing a hand on the side of his face she stoked it lightly. Finn closed his eyes relishing the moment. She had such warm delicate hands. He wanted to scoop her in his arms, and assure her that it would be real this time. This time he would really be devoted to her and no one else. He knew she still had feelings for him, somewhere inside her.

_All the things that you promised with your eyes  
I see in his too  
Now your eyes are red from crying_

"I know you still have feelings for me, Rachel. It doesn't matter what you say, I know different." He pleaded.

Rachel turned away; the look on his face was enough to make her forget why she needed to do this. She held herself and closed her eyes in silent anguish.

_Almost blue  
Almost you  
Almost blue_

Lightly grabbing her arm he spun her around. "I'm not some guy you can just blow off. You know I'm much more than that. Just like you're much more than any other girl I've ever met."

_I've been so many places in my life and time  
I've sung a lot of songs and I've made some bad climbs  
I've acted out my life in stages with ten thousand people watching  
Oh, but we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you  
I know your image of me is what I hope to be, I've treated you unkindly_

Rachel fought tears that were threatening to fall. Her heart swelled up with love as he sang. So many thoughts were whirling towards her at once. She wanted to be with him more than anything. She wanted to trust Finn, but every time she was on the verge of saying, "Yes Finn, I'll be with you, because I love you." Her mind stopped, as if she suddenly forgot how to speak. That sentence clogged up her throat making it harder for her to say it.

Finn's eyes softened; he was in love with her before he even knew her. There was an instant he thought of leaving Quinn and the baby for Rachel. As much as he wanted to put his heart first he couldn't, at that time. But now, now he was free to do what his heart told him too. He was going to follow it, and hopefully so would she.

_Oh, but Darling can't you see that, there's no one more important to me  
Baby, baby, can't you see through me, 'cause we're alone now  
And I'm singing this song to you, you taught me precious secrets  
Of a true love withholding nothing, you came out in front  
When I was hiding, yeah, yeah, but now it's so much better  
If my words don't quite come together, please listen to the melody  
'Cause my love is in there somewhere hiding_

The young songstress let her tears flow freely as Finn wiped each one off when the rolled down her cheeks. One hand held hers, while the other, pressed against her back pushed her closer to him. He slowly began to sway back and forth, taking Rachel by surprise. She followed his lead giving into the moment at hand. He always seemed to brighten up when they sang together, the feel of the two singing was always so empowering for him. Finn noticed the gleam in her eyes. Closing her eyes she took over the song, to his surprise.

_I love you in a place where there is no space or time_

Finn smiled. He had sung some sense into her and now that it was out in the open how she felt, there was no way she was going to continue dating some other guy except him. He rested his forehead on hers. Closing his eyes he continued.

_I love you for my life  
You are a friend of mine, and when my life is over  
Remember, remember, remember when we were together  
And we are alone now, and I was singing this song to you  
We were alone, and I was singing, yeah singing  
We were alone, and I was singing this song for you  
Singing my song, I'm singing my song for you_

Leaning in for a kiss, Finn felt Rachel respond with as much passion as he had. He held her tightly against him, savoring the moment. Stopping for air he looked down to find her flustered. He mentally admitted it made his heart swell with pride that he was the reason she was like that. His hand cupped her face. Finn kissed her lightly on the nose, then on the forehead. Rachel let out a sigh; it was all just too good to be true. She wanted to stay in this moment forever, forever with him in his arms.

He gave her a stern look, "I'm assuming you're going to dump that guy as soon as possible, right?" Rachel silently agreed. "Promise?" he teased.

Rachel smiled, "of course. You're the only knight in shining armor I want in my life."

"Good." He smiled triumphantly. "Don't forget our date on the 6th" he added. Rachel blushed as they walked towards the choir room. He had remembered that small gesture really touched her. They walked down the hallway hand in hand. Her heart raced as the football players came toward them with numerous slushies in their hands. She looked up at Finn; he kept a hard look on his face. They kept walking, Finn never taking his eyes off the players.

"Wow Finn, you've really stooped on the bottom of the food chain now. By doing so, you get the same treatment all the losers get here." With that said all at once they threw the slushies at the couple, walking away once the deed was done.

Would that change his mind? Would he go back on his word? She looked at Finn nervously. He wiped the liquid off his eyes and looked down at Rachel. Leaning in he kissed her on the lips.

"Blue-Raspberry…hmm tastes pretty good on your lips." He smiled. Relief washed over Rachel's face, they continued to walk hand in hand, both covered in blue corn syrup, and neither of them would change that.

* * *

Review! I would love to know what you think! :D


End file.
